Something Wrong
by DaiHelsing
Summary: OneShot. A Terminator: Salvation based. A missing scene from the movie, 'the desert one' xD. Marcus' thoughts about himself being something different now, maybe not human anymore. Blarcus. Read & Review, please!


There was something wrong with me. No, not _something_, everything was wrong with me. To start with, I had been loitering on the desert for a few days and I was neither tired, hungry nor thirsty. No, wait a second. To start with, I _was loitering _after I _had been killed. _And I really didn't remember if I had negotiated my resurrection with anyone. But if I was here – _here _that was in 2018 without flying cars and clones of famous actresses, but with some post-apocalyptic landscape – there was something bigger about it. I mean I hoped so. But to sump up, I don't have to (I think so) eat and drink, relax, sleep and take a whiz. Don't worry, be happy or worry, don't be happy? Is there something more I don't have to do?

Am I still human? Outside most obviously I am 'coz everything (luckily!) is in the right place where it should be for sure. But what about _inside_? What the heck, do I have to cut off a piece of my skin and take a glance beneath it or what? No, it's not a good idea. But on the other hand, after my clash with the flying machine from hell that took Kyle and Star, I am still in one piece. So I can add another point to my list: I don't have to be worry about fighting with fellows bigger than me.

Okay, I am a _super_man. And when I was repairing the car's engine, I hurt my hand with something sharp and the wound wasn't bleeding at all. Even better. But really _better_? I had paid enough attention on my Biology classes to remember that blood is important. That blood _is _important. Freakin' _important_, so to speak.

So since then I have been thinking about _one thing. _Meaning that everything was pretty fine with my brain. What about my _brain number two_? Fuck, if I only could have negotiated my resurrection's details.

And then Blair fell from the sky. Literally. And figuratively. She was such a _babe_. Tall, slim, long-legged and long-haired. Beautiful. And she was alone. I introduced myself and she looked me up and down distrustfully. She surely was attracted to me. 'Coz she was a woman after all. And then it started raining. She said that she would take me to her base where I would find John Connor who she added could help me.

We entered some village. Ruins everywhere. I smelled just mud and rain. I smelled of mud and rain too. I thought that Blair smelled the same but when we stopped under a roof and she brushed her hair aside to have a glance at her cleavage (I had a glance at her cleavage as well) I smelled the scent of her body. It was so nice. The intense scent of her sweat, wet skin and hair. The woman looked at me chilly and asked me to find something to light a fire. And I left her alone to look around. I pulled off my coat 'coz it was wet and sticky and I stepped outside on the rain. There was water in my army boots, sweet.

I was loitering between wrecks of cars thinking if Blair had a lighter or not. She probably had. Or matches. Nope, matches would be wet. A lighter, yep. Suddenly I heard some voices. Other people? I went back as fast as I could and saw that Blair had been attacked by four men. Without hesitation I came to rescue her. It was easy to blow them out of the water. So freakin' easy. I felt pure rage. About everything. The anger came with a cold wave, accelerating my heart. It was good. Meaning, my heart was at least pumping _something._

Why they were so freakin' easy to defeat? I wanted to have a real fight. I wanted to… kill.

But then Blair shot one of them in the leg. Her shoulders were going up and down while she was breathing and trying to calm down. I looked at her. She frowned in anger. She looked as sexy as hell. I took a deep breath. My heart was beating loudly in my chest.

Finally it stopped raining, so we lit a fire. Blair found some piece of cloth and we sat on it. I was staring at fire, when she said she was cold. _I know, lady, that you're cold. _I thought._ You're sitting in wet clothes, it's night and there is a desert behind us._ But I wasn't cold. I was thinking about how this kind of situation usually ends. Y'know, a man, a woman, a campfire. But the _man _here wasn't a _normal _man after all. So he preferred not to speak. I gulped.

I thought that Blair was thinking how our situation was schematic after all. She came closer to me and she embraced me. Very nice. And she started to rave about my heart with her sexy voice. I felt her head pressed against my chest. I was wondering if to hug her or not to. I was afraid of her finding out that there was something wrong with me. I said nothing allowing her to listen to my strong heart. She whispered that I was a good guy. I disagreed. But she was stubborn and thanked me for saving her life. Okay, she _was_ a woman, so she _was_ right.

Finally I put my hand on her waist. I liked this valley half way from boobs to…

"What are you thinking about?" I heard suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing special," I lied to her. "Why are you asking?"

"Your heart has accelerated."

I smiled a little bit. My heart betrayed me. I looked down at Blair. She had her eyes closed. She looked so peacefully. So _innocent._

"Again." I heard.

"Again what?"

"Your heart."

"It's against me," I snorted.

Blair laughed shortly, slipping her hand under my T-shirt. She moved her fingers across my abdomen and chest. Her hand was cold and I felt her touching me very well. It was nice.

"I like when a man has such an abdomen," she whispered, moving her hand between my hips. "Hard muscles just under the skin."

Suddenly her hand slipped down on my underbelly. I gulped.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I don't know if…" I started but then she moved her hand into my pants. I almost forgot about breathing.

"Marcus…"

"What?..."

"What are we going to do with _it_?"

"With what?..."

"There is _something_ wrong with you after all."

"I'm afraid there is _everything _wrong with me."

"Not _everything. _And not _it _for sure." She still had her hand at my crotch.

Yeah. Thanks, God! Somebody won the negotiations in behalf of me.

Blair took her hand away and I almost felt physical pain. She sat beside me and unzipped her leather jacket, pulling it off. I freed myself from my coat when she sat astride on me and started kissing me. I almost didn't fell her weight on me. I slipped my hands into her long wet hair, tasting her lips and warm tongue. I pulled her undershirt off. She had nothing beneath it so my impatient fingers found her round breasts and hard nipples. I was kissing her wet skin. I stopped for a moment to allow her to pull off my t-shirt. I felt her hands on my back, nape and hair. I felt her sharp fingernails and her lips on my neck. She was sucking my lappet for a moment.

"Now," she whispered, standing up. She started to pull her pants off. I stretched my arm and helped her. "You too, come on."

I wanted to pull my trousers off but all I managed to do was slipping them down when Blair sat astride on me. Her pants and underwear was laying beside. Her impatience roused me like hell. My blood flew faster. I hoped so. I tighten my fingers on her knees but then I moved my hand on her flat stomach. And she was _on _me. I felt myself _inside _her. She opened her mouth. She moaned and I thought that this was the sexiest sound I'd heard lately. I wanted to ask if she wasn't cold 'coz she was naked but I decided not to. She leaned over me and kissed my lips. Without thinking I overturned her and she was under me now.

"No, you're… too… heavy…" she whispered.

So I allowed her to be above. It was still okay for me. I felt her, I felt all of _this. _It was _normal_.

"I haven't… been… doing… it… for so… long…"

"Me too. I think for fifteen years," I snorted but she ignored me.

She smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Now… I want to… be… under… take me under you…"

So she was under me again, hugging me with all her strength and fingernails pressed against my skin. I grasped her hair, kissing her face and lips. I thrust up into Blair a few more times before I felt myself lose control. I erupted inside her. It was _it._

"Holy… shit… Marcus…" she moaned, trembling with her orgasm. "Holy shit… Marcus…"

Holy shit me.

This feeling of calmness and fulfillment inside my body proved that there wasn't everything wrong about me, didn't it?

"Oh… your heart… is beating so fast…"

"That's normal, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." She licked her lips. "But get off me… now."

I got off and pulled my pants on. She dressed herself quickly. She was pulling her jacket on when she looked at me and put it away.

"You aren't cold anymore, are you?"

"Nope." She sat beside me. "So I don't know why I dressed myself."

I stared at her. She looked at my face but then her eyes went down and down to stop at my crotch. I looked there too.

Yes, I am a _super_man after all.

**THE END**


End file.
